1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to the field of avionics and electrical equipment mounting in aircraft and more particularly to an apparatus for support for Line Replaceable Unit (LRU) installations with a one piece cantilevered tray mounted on a bulkhead or support fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mounting and support of LRUs in current commercial aircraft requires a myriad of parts, fasteners, extrusions, seals, sheet metal plenums, slip joints and stanchions. Standard mounting structures and wiring installations for LRUs are currently the same as have been used on commercial airplanes since the introduction of jet transport aircraft. Similar mounting concepts are employed in a variety of ships and vehicles where LRUs are regularly employed for interchangeability and ease of maintenance and upgrade.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system which simplifies the mounting and support of LRUs with an integrated system providing support and cooling with reduced weight volume and part count.
It is further desirable to provide a system for mounting of LRUs with reduced maintenance cost and reliability.